Chosen
by Marauder Heir
Summary: In the process of being rewritten. Harry ran a way from home one night, wishing to go somewhere where he belonged. Little did he know that his wish was going to come true. Book xover.
1. Prologue

"There he is! Get him!"

"The damn traitor! We should have kept him locked up!"

"Who cares! That damn boy. Wait till I get my hands on him!"

Said boy was running as if his life depended on it. Which it did. The sixteen year old dodged trees and hurtled bushes that got in his way. He put his training to test, straining to his limits. Just when he thought that he would get away, he tripped over a protruding root and fell into a deep trench, hitting his head on a rock, effectively knocking him unconscious. The last thing he heard was the concerned hoot of his ever faithful owl, Hedwig.


	2. New Meetings

When he woke, he found himself situated on a bed in a small house. Small being that it was a single room hut, around the same size as Hagrids. Slowly, he sat up on the bed, wincing as he head throbbed in rhythm with his heart. _I must have my head harder than I thought. _

He looked around and noticed that there was a fire lit in the modest sized fireplace. Hanging over it was a pot filled with what seemed to be porridge. His stomach growled at him, telling him that if he didn't fill it soon, then there would be hell to pay. But before he could get up, the door to the hut opened and a woman in white came in, shaking water out of her hair. It seemed that it was raining outside, which would now explain the patter that he heard on the roof. The woman looked over at him and grinned, "Seems that your awake now. What's your name? I'm Keran."

He looked at her, confused. He couldn't understand a single word she said. The only thing he got was that her name was Keran, or he thought it was. She looked at him, as if prompting him to say something. He furrowed his brows and said slowly, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand a single thing that you said."

She blinked and understanding dawned on her face. "Of course, you must be from someplace else. How silly of me. Well, it was a good thing I passed though here on my way back to palace."

Of course, he didn't understand her, but he studied the way that she spoke, hoping to be able to pick up on something. She continued to talk until she handed him his food. "Eat up. I have to check up on something."

He just shrugged and dug into the porridge, not really tasting it. When he finished it, he was still hungry so he went over to the fire and got more. Sitting down in front of the flames, he ate silently, wondering where he was and what he was going to do now that the wizarding world was after him for something that he didn't do. Really, him, killing Remus. That was about as probable as Voldemort dressing up as Annie and singing "The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow" while tap dancing. He snickered at that thought and went for a third helping.

When he finished, he went back to the bed just as the door opened again, admitting Keran. She grinned at him again, "Well, as soon as the rain let's up, we're on our way to the palace. The Healers are on stand-by. They want to check out your head, make sure everything's ok."

He just nodded, not really knowing what she was saying. He learned one thing at the Dursleys, just nod and agree with everything, even if you don't know what they were saying. He lay back down and closed his eyes, knowing that the sooner he went to sleep, the sooner he would know what was going on.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

When he woke the next morning, Keran was already up and making breakfast, or lunch. He really couldn't see what time of day it was as there were no windows in the place. He sat up and went over to her. "Hello."

She looked up at him, startled. Of course, she didn't know what he said, but the tone told her everything. She smiled and responded, "Good morning. Hungry? You slept most of the day away but there's still enough time for breakfast."

He just nodded and sat down. When the food was finished and they dug in, he looked at her and caught her attention. "Harry," he said, pointing to himself.

"Harry it is then. After this, we're going back to the Herald's Collegium and we're finding you something to do there. Can't have you wandering around."

Harry nodded and set his bowl down. Standing, he went over to the door and went outside for the first time since he arrived. When he did, he noticed that he was in a forest area and there was a stream nearby and an open stable attached to the hut. He went over to see what was in it that didn't require a door to keep it in. What he saw took his breath away. Standing there was the most beautiful horse he had ever seen. Pure white with silver hooves and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. It's mane and tail flowed like silk as it shifted. Walking over carefully, he raised his hand to pet it.

The horse looked at him with intelligent eyes and nudged his hand with it's nose. "You're beautiful and you know it, don't you. You remind me of the unicorns back home, though I don't think anything could match their beauty. No offence."

The horse snorted and nuzzled him, lipping at his shirt. He laughed and stroked it's neck, running his fingers through it's mane. He sighed and leaned against the animal. "What am I going to do now? I haven't a clue as to where I am, I don't know anyone, except for Keran, who I can't even understand and I don't know where my owl is! This is just bloody brilliant! Nothing is normal for the 'Great Harry Potter'."

The horse nuzzled his shoulder, trying to get his attention before it sighed::I could relay anything you need to say to Keran if you wish.:

Harry started and looked around frantically, wand in hand. The horse made a noise very similar to human snickering. "Who said that?"

:I did, Harry.:

He turned and looked at the horse he was leaning against, "Did you just talk?"

:Of course I did. How else can I communicate with my human:

"But, but, you're a horse."

:Correction, I am a Companion. A magical being, such as your unicorns. Do not worry though, we do not mean you any harm.:

Harry chuckled nervously, "Right. I'm have a conversation with a horse, excuse me, companion and your tell me not to worry. Maybe the papers were right, I am crazy."

"No your not."

It was Keran. She was standing next to him, with a smile on her face, "You not crazy. Companions aren't your everyday magical beings. They were given to us by the Gods to serve as vessels of justice. We Heralds, the ones in white, also act as peacemakers."

While she said this, the companion relayed it to Harry so that he could understand it. It was rather odd, but hey, odder things had happened to him. Might as well go along with it.


	3. Arrival

Harry sat behind Keren as they ambled down the road towards Haven, the capital of Valdemar. The companion was acting as a translator for them as they talked. It became so normal for them to talk like that, that they didn't even notice his voice in the back of their minds anymore. As they neared the city, Harry grew quieter. He missed Hedwig and her constant companionship. The snow owl was his best friend, having been the only one that didn't judge him, well, if you didn't count the headmaster's Phoenix, Fawkes.

Sighing, he looked around and noticed that they were in the bustling city and making their way through the crowds. Nobody paid them any mind, though and for that he was grateful. He hated attention. They made good time, even though it was noon and the streets were filled with people. Maybe it was because Keren was a Herald and they were on a companion. What ever it was, they were at the palace gates in less than an hour.

They both dismounted and Kerens companion went in a separate direction than them. "Come on, lets get you settled in."

Harry nodded, and followed her. It then occurred to him that he understood her. Maybe when Dantris had translated for them he infused the knowledge of their language in his mind. He grinned at the thought. They made their way over to a large barn area where a group of people were huddled together, chatting about something or other. Two of them had shockingly white hair, one male, the other female. On the males shoulder was a Forestgyre, a rather large one at that. They both had feathers in their hair.

Next to the man was a woman with a long braid of blonde hair. She looked to be in perfect physical condition. Next to her was another woman with curly brown hair. Finally, there was a man with a heavily scared face, though not as bad as Moodys, and a scowl on his face. Keren went right over to them, "Well, what's going on here?"

They looked up, startled, though the scarred man and the woman with the braided hair didn't show it. "Welcome back, Keren. How'd it go?"

"Good. Not to much to handle, though I did find somebody out cold in the middle of the forest."

She motioned for Harry to come over and he did, cautiously. The scarred man scowled deeply at him and Harry just stared back blankly, thinking, _Does he honestly think that is going to scare me? I endured worse with Snape and Mood. _"Hello," he said slowly, testing the language he had just recently acquired.

Keren looked surprised at that, "I thought you couldn't speak Valdemarian."

Harry nodded, "I couldn't, but Dantris must have helped me when we were on our way here."

Keren nodded and said, "Well, let me introduce everybody. This," she said as she pointed to the white haired woman, "is Herald-Mage Elspeth and next to her is her lifemate, Mage Adept Darkwind K'Sheyna. Next to him is Kerowyn, the Arms Master. Then there's Talia, who is the Queens Own Herald and finally there's Alberich, the other Arms Master, though he's suppose to be retired."

Most everybody in the circle snickered at that, though Alberich frowned and shook his head. "Ane what's your name, young man?" Talia asked.

"Harry, ma'am. Harry Potter."

"And how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Where are your parents? Surely they'll be looking for you."

"They're dead. Killed when I was one by a megalomaniac."

Silence encompassed them until they heard a rather loud screech come from up above. A snowy owl dived down, straight towards them. Six of them were ready for an attack while one of them beamed. The gyre launched itself into the air, going to see what the new arrival was about when the owl turned and head for Harry. He stuck out his arm and allowed the beautiful owl to land. "Hedwig. Where've you been? I've been worried sick," he had slipped into his own tongue when she landed.

She hooted dolefully and he just contented himself to petting her. The others stared at him and he looked at them, "What? This is my owl, Hedwig."

Darkwind looked confused, "She seems kind of small to be a bondbird."

Harry blinked, "A what? Hedwig? No, she's a regular owl, though a bit more intelligent than most. She'd have to be after being exposed to magic most her life."

They blinked at him, "You know magic? You're a mage?" Elspeth asked.

Harry shook his head and leaned against the fence near him, "No, a wizard."

That just got him blank stares. Sighing, he shook his head. "I would explain it, but right now, I am rather tired and would like to rest. That is, if the rest of you don't mind."

They shook their heads and Talia volunteered to take him to his temporary room. As they walked, Talia told him about the life of a Herald, things Keren didn't tell him and what is was like to the Queen's Own. In turn, he told her a little about himself. She nodded, feeling a deeper pain than anything she ever felt. They stopped in front of one of the many guest rooms in the palace. "I'm sure nobody would mind you staying here while we figure something out. Have a good rest."

She left him in front of the room. Sighing, he opened the doors and shut them behind him when he went in. They were rather large, though not overly so. It was decorated in soothing blues and creams. The bed was large, enough to fit four adults. Hedwig flew over to the dresser and settled down, preening her feathers. Harry laughed and pulled out what looked to be a deck of cards from his pocket. He set it down and with a wave of his wand, it was enlarged to show a trunk. It was made of an odd mixture of woods that could only be made by a master carpenter. With eight different woods, it made an odd coloration, but seemed to shimmer with an other worldly power. All of them were from trees of protection; Elder, Holly, Oak, Ash, Aspen, Birch, Elm and Rowan. Engraved into two corners, diagonal from each other were a Raven and a Wren. In the other two corners were the symbols of two planets, Saturn and Jupiter. In the center of the highly unusual trunk was a unicorn . Behind it was the symbol for the Earth. Surrounding the Unicorn were four runes; Thurisaz, Nied, Eihwaz, and Ehwaz.

Harry reached for one of the nine locks and pressed his finger to it. It read his fingerprint and magical signature and popped open for him, soundlessly. He pull out something to sleep in and changed. Sighing, he climbed into the feather bed and drifted into an uneasy sleep, unable to get used to his surroundings. Nothing seemed normal anymore. But then again, when was he ever normal?


	4. Here's Harry

Harry soon settled into the life of a Heraldic trainee quickly. As he went through classes, he soon found there was more to this place then meet's the eye. The history of Valdemar was incredible and he went through that class with such enthusiasm that Hermione would go into shock. His other classes, such as math, geography, and language, were something to look forward to also. His favorite, by far, was weapons class, where he earned the respect of his teacher, Kerowyn.

She was by far the most dedicated weapons master he had ever met, and that's including his masters back home. Ever since the summer before sixth year, he had been training with a variety of Masters. Whether it be hand-to-hand or armed combat, he learned and mastered them all in a year. Dumbledore had allowed him the used of a Time-Turner so that he could go to classes and to training practice. The one downside to all of this was that he had to give up Quidditch.

The Herald trainee strolled to the Companions Field and sat on the fence as he mindcalled to White Foot. The mare cantered over to him and nuzzled his chest. :How was your day, dear-heart: she asked.

"Enjoyable. Kero is teaching a new form of combat. I can't wait until master it."

:Care to go for a ride:

"Did you even need to ask," he said laughing as he climbed on her bare back. They galloped across the Field, enjoying their time together. Life couldn't get any better.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdb

The now twenty-three year old Herald-Mage sat in his new rooms. He sighed as he recalled his last five years at the Collegium. It had been bliss. The Queen, Selenay, had allowed him to make copies of books in the library for him to take with him. He was going to be going back to his home world soon and he would miss Valdemar, though he knew that he would always be welcome back. His year-mates threw him a party, wishing him well and raising his spirits. He would never forget them, or anybody else at the Collegium. He had taken pictures with the camera that Collin Creevy had given to him for Christmas sixth year.

Harry sighed again and stood to look in his full length mirror. To say he changed a little would be an understatement. His once black hair was now silvery-white, due to the fact that he had been handling ley lines ever since he arrived. His eyes stayed the same green color, though many mages eyes would have bleached to a pale blue by now. He had always loved his eyes color and didn't want to change it for the world. He was taller and had filled out nicely, though he would always be lean, courtesy of the Dursleys. His white uniform was cut to fit only him with loose fitting pants of doe-skin to allow movement. His shirt was any other mages, only modified for a Herald's use. The torso was cut closely as the sleeves flared out slightly. It was embroidered with a gryphon, a phoenix, an owl and a Companion.

Looking around his room, he made sure he didn't miss anything, shrunk his trunk, placed it in his pocket, made sure his wand was up his sleeve in his wand holster and walked out to the Companion Fields. White was already there, tacked and waiting for him with Hedwig sitting on the saddle. His beautiful snowy owl had undergone some changes as well. As she had been exposed to magic for extensive periods of time, she had become more aware of her surroundings and now that Harry had manipulating ley lines, she had become what some would call a Bond Bird. She had grown to twice her size and her once amber eyes were bleached ice blue. :_Ready to go, Harry-wizard?_:

"Of course, Hedwig. What about you, loverling?"

The mare shook her head and stomped her foot::Come now, do you even need to ask? Get on and lets go show your wizards who you really are:

He just laughed and climbed into the saddle with practiced ease, after his owl had flown to a nearby tree. "Now then, we're off to see the wizard, the horrible wizard of Hogwarts."

dbdbdbdbdbdb

Albus Dumbledore was at a loss as to what to do. The Potter boy had been missing for six years and no matter how many times he would try to trace him, the results were always the same. Unknown.

Sighing, the wizened man looked at his two former students. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley née Granger. "So, there's still no word as to where he went?" Hermione asked.

"None what so-" he was cut off my a quill that started writing seemingly on it's own. As it wrote, words were formed. Words that they had been waiting six years to see. Harry Potter, Hogwarts Grounds.


	5. tsk tsk

Harry looked up at the school and sighed. He really didn't want to be here but he was obligated to defeat Voldemort, whether he wanted to or not. He just couldn't sit by and watched innocents die for no other reason than that they were born. Patting White Foot's neck, they trotted up to the castle, where three people were waiting. Three people who had been with him through thick and thin and then turning their backs on him when he was accused of murder. The tallest was a man with long silver hair and an equally long silver beard wearing vivid yellow robes. Next to him was a short woman, about 5'6", with bushy brown hair wearing what seemed to be a muggle business suit. Next to her was a tall man with bright red hair wearing dark blue robes.

White snorted in disdain. :So, these are the people:

:Of course. Who else would be trying to track me down:

The mare shook her head, causing her bridle bells to jingle. Hedwig hooted and landed on his shoulder, causing the woman to gasp in surprise at the size of her. :Looks like you gave her quite a shock there.:

:_Of course, Harry-wizard. What else would I do?_:

Harry snorted with laughter and turned his attention to the trio. "Dumbledore, Weasley," he paused for a moment, taking in the ring on the woman's finger, "Weasley. Seems the two of you have stopped arguing long enough to realize that you love each other."

Ron sneered at him, "Shut your mouth, Potter."

"Oh, not very friendly. What ever happened, Ron. Weren't we friends?"

Hermione snorted, "That was until you killed Remus."

Harry stiffened. His face paled to the color of his whites. "You think, you actually think that I killed him? That I would kill that last remaining link to my parents, to Sirius. That I would kill my godfather. You all are mental. I should have stayed where I was wanted, but no, I came back to save your sorry necks from that damn Voldemort."

"You didn't have to come back. We could have managed," Hermione gave him a look of superiority.

"You think your so smart, Hermione. You really do. Then who was the one to be trained the ways of the mage my Gryphons? Hmm? Tell me? Who can access ley lines and use them to their fullest?"

She gave him a look of pure shock and contempt. Then, Dumbledore spoke, "Tell me, Mr. Potter. What happened to you?"

He was looking directly at his hair. Harry smirked. "That's just what happens when you deal with raw magic."

White let out a horse like snicker causing them to look at her. "Where'd you get the horse, Potter? Steal it?"

Harry looked aghast, "I would never! White Foot came to me. Actually, I think she stole me. Heh."

She bobbed her head. "And I don't think its polite to call her a horse. You wouldn't call Fawkes a bird, would you, when he clearly was more than a bird."

"What's so special about it anyway."

Harry dismounted, without stirring Hedwig, and stood next to his Companion. "Well, you see, White Foot here is sort of like a creature born from pure magic. She was given this shape because it was more convenient for their Heralds."

He smirked at their faces, "And should I mention that they don't choose anyone who's who's not worthy, like, oh, let's say, murderers."

His smirk grew as he watched their faces turn ashen. "And didn't this same thing happen to Sirius. Wasn't he convicted of murder and thrown into Azkaban without so much as a trial? Shame on you, making the same mistake twice. Tsk tsk." he clucked and grinned.


	6. New Arrivals

Harry turned the two 'animals' loose on the grounds, after taking Whites tack off of her. He followed the trio of traitors to Dumbledores office. When they got there, he set the horse gear down and sat as far away from them as possible. As he did, he took a glance around the familiar setting. Everything was the way it was all those years ago. He glanced over by the window where the bird perch was. Fawkes was sitting there, preening. The Phoenix looked over for a moment then realize who he was looking at. He trilled happily and flew over to Harry and perched on his shoulder. The Mage smile and scratched his crest gently as the bird sighed under his ministrations. The others stared at him and he smirked. "What, didn't think that he would come and see me?"

Hermione was the only one who nodded. Harry tsked and looked over at the Headmaster, "What do you want? Going to tell me about another prophecy or something along those line?"

"What are you talking about, prophecy? You and I both know there's no such thing," said Ron.

Harry shook his head, "Poor naive Ronald. You know there are such things. Those glowing orbs at the Department of Mysteries were all Prophecies. The one mark with mine and Voldemorts name was a prophecy. It told how '_either must die at the hand of the other... for neither can live while the other survives..._'. It told about a person being born as the seven month dies who the Dark Lord with mark as his equal. That would either be me or Neville Longbottom, who's birthday was the day before mine."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "Now that, that has been cleared up, would you care to tell use about where you have been?"

Harry sighed in mock-annoyance, "If I must. I was in a place called Valdemar. It's a country quite unlike this one where there are no muggle things such as electricity and cars. It's more like the wizarding world. They have legends, like us. Some of they were about people called the Hawkbrothers, but they aren't legends. I went to live with them for five years after I finished Heraldic training."

Hermione couldn't help but ask, "How does one become a Herald? Do you just sign up?"

Harry snorted, "No, they everybody and their uncle would be a Herald. No, a Companion chooses you. My white horse, only she isn't a horse, more like an avatar from the Gods. They tap into ley lines to increase stamina, speed and such. I think the fastest Companion is the Queen's own companion, Rolan. He's the premier stallion in the Field, one of the three who were born from the Companions Grove. The other two are the Queens companion and her daughter, Elspeth."

"What's so special about those three?" asked Ron, who sounded like he was holding back curiosity.

"Grove born companions... there's a story about them. When the first king of Valdemar, Valdemar himself, came into rule after he left his own country, he prayed to the Gods to send him something, anything, that could make sure that whoever ascended the throne after he died would be a good ruler. Thus, the companions came. Three from the Grove first. The first Chose the king himself. The second, his son and the third, the very first Monarchs Own. Since then, companions chose those who would act as peace keepers of sorts. The monarchs were no exception. Each one had to go through the training. And if a ruler were to marry someone who wasn't a Herald, then that person would have to Chosen in order to become Co-consort. If not, then they would have no say in how to rule the country."

Albus smiled, "It seems you have learned much in the time you were gone."

Harry gave him a look that said, 'No duh!'. "Of course I have. Not only that, but I am also an official Hawkbrother. Herald-Mage Elspeth and her life mate, Darkwind, took me there. The Vales are such a beautiful place. It's like a rainforest. The temperature is the same all year round because of the Shields and the Heartstone. They live in the houses called _eleke_ which are built in trees," his eyes glazed over as he relived the beauty of the place.

"Could you show us?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry looked hesitant before nodding slightly, "A pensive, right? Fine, what ever. Let's get this over with. I have to a report to fill and send to Selenay."

The Headmaster smiled and took out an old stone basin with runes etched into the sides. Harry drew his wand and began to deposit his memories into it. They twirled around and then settled into place, "Let's go."

They emerged a few minutes later and the three looked awed. It was amazing there. No words could describe it. Harry, while they were still sorting through what they saw, withdrew his memories and placed them back in his head before walking out of the office and down to the grounds where his companion was waiting.

He walked over to the mare and began to relay everything to her so that she could send it to Cymry, the Queens companion, who would in turn send it to Selenay. When he finished with what he had to say, he looked around. The place hadn't changed a bit from when he went to school. Curious, he wondered what the node under the school looked like. With nobody accessing it since it came into existence, and it gaining more and more magic every day, it must have been impressive. He went snapped his second sight into place in less than a second and looked around using that. The castle glowed as brightly as the sun on a cloudless spring day. In had to shield his eyes in order for him to look at it properly. When that was done, he looked under the school and went into a light trance.

He mental self went under the school and almost balked at the sight of the node. It was huge. In terms of size, it could be the size of Gryphon, if not larger. One thousand years of magic was laying right in front of him. He had to tell somebody. Fortunately, White was looking also and relayed his finding to the bulk of the Herald-Mages. In response, she told him that the Queen was going to send him some support, but didn't tell who it was going to be.

He snapped out of his trance and sighed. The power that could be tapped there was immense. He thanked Bright Lord and Dark Lady that Voldemort couldn't tap into such power. Patting the mare on her neck, he wandered around the grounds, taking in the familiar sights. Hagrids hut still stood in its spot, smoke billowing from the chimney. The forest still looked dark and foreboding. Hogsmeade was still a lively little village.

He didn't know how long he was wandering around for when he heard the familiar bells of a companion approaching. Looking over, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw a companion, a dylei, and two Gryphons walking over to him. On the backs of the latter two were the very people he was talking about earlier. He waved them over and grinned. The four picked up speed and rushed over to him. "Well, well, here I thought I would be rid of you for good," joked the Herald Elspeth.

"Never. I'm like a bad joke, always coming back to haunt you."

Harry grinned at Darkwind as Elspeth groaned. He walked over to the two Gryphons and hugged them both, scratching their necks slightly. From somewhere behind him, he heard people gasp. Groaning slightly, he turned and saw the very people he had just left and then some. McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, Sinistra, and all the other teacher was standing there, gaping. Hagrid was staring in awe at the creatures. The Gryphons grinned their infectious grin and one said, quite clearly, "What a nice welcome we have."


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Forgive, me everyone, for my lack of updates. But it seems that my writers block has come back full force, so, it's undetermined when I will be able to write again, and for what story. So, I am sorry if this disappoints everyone. I'm really really really sorry.

One of my 'excuses' is that I've been reading too many fanfictions to write, and none of them are ones that I write about. Sorry... heh...

From the authoress who's mind went to mush,

Marauder Heir.


End file.
